giveusthisdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Brutus
Brutus is an Australian Cattle Dog aka Red Heeler and part Dingo. He is the leader of the Mystic Forest and a very good friend of Rynn. Brutus first met Ed in the Mystic Forest and attacked him for having bad manners. He let go of Ed when he apologizes to him. Rynn told him that Dart is coming and needs his help. Brutus agrees and joins her; Rynn ran to the Feral Mountains and Brutus told Ed that he can go to Rynn as he takes the pack back to Silver Wind Grove. Rynn hand Leon over to Brutus and was asked to take him to Silver Wind Grove for treatments. Brutus puts Leon on his back and race to Silver Wind Grove. He placed Leon in Wind Fortress for treatment. Back at Silver Wind Grove, he fought Sin and killed him. He is very kind and loyal to the leader of Cyro. Brutus comes back at 13 years of age and promised Ed that he'll take care of Yugi while he's gone. One of his dogs, Gam, told him that there is a disturbance in a nearby town, Charol. Brutus, Gam, and Yugi rushes to the town and sees some dogs attacking the town and its townsfolk. Brutus could some dead people, some of his dogs and other dogs, and horses. Brutus saw a Boxer, Tiger, leading the attack. Brutus attack Tiger and asking him why he is attacking the town. Tiger told him that Dack is attacking Cyro and a guard shot Tiger in the head. Brutus yelled at Gam to take Yugi somewhere safe as Brutus attacks the guards. Gam took Yugi and ran out of town, but was shot and killed. Brutus ran after Yugi who was frighten when a guard aimed his gun at him. Brutus ran in front of Yugi and took the bullet. Brutus picks up Yugi and runs back to the Mystic Forest as some guards chased after him. Brutus is badly injured and tells Yugi to go to the Feral Mountains and find Ed to tell him about Dack. Brutus scares Yugi away so the guards won't kill him. The guards found Brutus and aimed their guns at him. He ran towards the guards and killed a few. The guards shot Brutus five times and killed him. Yugi was sadden by his heroic death and wished Brutus was still alive since he became Yugi's guardian. Brutus comes back at the final battle as a green ghost with some other friends. He tells Yugi to show Dack what a real soldier is made of. Personality Brutus is loyal and shows no fear toward his enemies. He will put his own life on the line for the Leader and his friends. It doesn't appear that he does not have a mate or even have a love life. He shows no feelings towards Rynn or any other females. Brutus is kind to friends and gives Yugi his wisdom and watches over him. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dogs Category:Australian Cattle Dogs Category:Mixes Category:Cyro Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Give Us This Day Characters Category:New Darkness Characters Category:Deceased Characters